saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Sinister
[[Steelport]]/[[Sinister-port]] New Hades, Hell Industrial 17 |status=Deceased |gang=Sinister Three 3rd Street Saints (formerly) The Company Sinister Mafia |weapons=Iron Bar Crowbar Hand-Cannon GAL 43 Heavy Combat Rifle RPG |occupation=Leader of the Sinister Three |family=Montgomery (younger brother) Jessica (Sister-in-law) Vanessa Robertson (Adoptive daughter) Sam (daughter) Kinzie Kensington (Girlfriend) }} Mr. Sinister is a sadistic crime lord operating in Sinister-port. Biography ''Steelport :''Note: This is set in an alternative continuity and not in the same universe as The Sinister Three or Third Street Girls. Mr. Sinister worked as an enforcer for the Corleone crime family when he was a young man. His wife Samantha was kidnapped by a gang known as the Morningstar, who used her in their sex trafficking business. Mr. Sinister worked his way up the Corleone family and eventually broke off to run his own crew, known as the Sinister Faction. He found out Samantha was being held captive in Steelport, and traveled there and rescued her from the Morningstar. Planning revenge against the Morningstar, he moved his operations to Steelport, and went to war with the Syndicate. When Cyrus Temple and senator Monica Hughes declared martial law on Steelport in an attempt to wipe out the 3rd Street Saints, Samantha was one of the many casualties killed in the chaos. Although Cyrus was killed by the Saints leader Bob Wilson, Mr. Sinister developed a deep hatred for the 3rd Street Saints and planned to overthrow Wilson following him declaring Steelport as an independent city state. ''The Sinister Three Mr. Sinister along with Sentient Jack, Anomin and with the funding of Mr. Rollers found a crew named the Sinister Three and begin abducting the females of Stilwater and Steelport as part of their ruthless sadistic deeds. Death With his key members now defeated Mr. Sinister escapes to the helipad at the top of the Syndicate Tower in order to escape, however his transport doesn't arrive. He is soon cornered by Shaundi, Viola, Cypher and his other victims. Cypher reveals he has no where else to run and he will suffer for his heinous crimes. Refusing to be taken so easily, Mr. Sinister jumps from the top of the tower to his death, and even though his reign of terror was over he had still robbed the Third Street Girls chances of justice and to inflict their own personal revenge on him. Mr. Sinister's corpse was taken away and secretly buried in an unknown location. Afterwards the rest of his empire crumbled and the Third Street Girls reunited with the 3rd Street Saints. Farewell Mr. Sinister Mr. Sinister escapes Hell to "the other world" in which he is now a kind loving businessman with a young daughter called Sam. But he misses his original life as a sexual deviant, so leaves for new parts looking for further murder victims. Sinister and Company Mr. Sinister spends a year of success, despite missing his old crew. One day he is abducted by an organization known as the The Company who bring Mr. Sinister to an alternative universe. He meets the Company's director Derek Robertson who reveals he is very impressed with Sinister's work, and wants him to be part of his plans for the invasion of the multiverse. Sinister agrees to the opportunity and begins working in the Company's base of operations Industrial 17. Be oversees a project known as the Prowler, a group of creatures bred as assassins. He kidnaps numerous test subjects across the city for them to be brainwashed into the Prowlers and leads his own private army. Sinister comes in contact with his alternative universe counterpart Nathan, who he tries to convince to join his cause. Although Nathan is tempted, he later turns down Sinister's offer after feeling guilt for his inhumane actions. Sinister is angry at being turned down and abducts his daughter Sam and threatens to kill her in front of Nathan, as he is aware Nathan himself had a daughter whom he had lost a few months previously. They have a stand-off on the roof, but another version of Nathan arrives and surprise attacks Sinister. After a fight on the roof Sinister loses his footing and falls to his death. Personality Mr. Sinister presents himself as a calculating and manipulative individual, and enjoys to lure his victims into a false sense of security. He also comes across as cold and sadistic, and doesn't flinch at the thought of murder or putting someone through unnecessary stress. However in his delusional mind, Mr. Sinister believes he is doing his victims a favor, and sometimes views the world as a cold and horrible place and life a horrid existence. Much of Mr. Sinister's life prior to ''The Sinister Three is uncertain, although he claims he was a decent alright person, but after a lot of disappointment, losses and downright tragedy, saw the world a horrible place. Exactly what happened is unclear. Despite his cold feeling towards most human beings, Mr. Sinister harbours a strong respect for his close allies and those he feels are doing the right thing. However this doesn't count for mere acquaintances or associates, or the generic foot soldier, who he sees as just expendable and has little thought towards their deaths. Overtime with his gain of power, Mr. Sinister felt nothing for anyone and even brought fear to those closest to him, especially his ally Sentient Jack. Mr. Sinister is described as a "sexual psychopath" and enjoys the humiliation he brings to his victims. Mr. Sinister is also shown to being a coward when it comes to his own defeat, as he chose to take his own life rather than being taken by Cypher and the Third Street Girls, although in his final moments of insanity was shown not to fear his own death. Appearance and skills Mr. Sinister is a middle aged man, with a normal physique. His facial features is that of an ordinary middle aged man with greyed hair and darkened piercing eyes, although he has slight scarring around the face from other undisclosed jobs, however he sees them as a thing of beauty and proof of his "bravery" when out on a dangerous job. Mr. Sinister conceals his face with a skull mask during his abductions (and some assassinations) wanting to use it as a way to scare his victims and create uneasiness and tension. Mr. Sinister is an expert assassin and killer, which had helped him gain contracts during his stay in Stilwater and earn respect. Weapons of Choice *Iron Bar *Crowbar Murders Committed by Mr. Sinister *Andy Zhen *Zimos *Fun Shaundi *Chicken Ned *Numerous counts of kidnapped victims Trivia *His appearance is based off a batman villain named Black Mask. *He has some similarities with leader of the Luchadores Killbane. Both are men who run an rival gang against the Saints, Both are allies of the Morning Star, both wear Masks with a suit and tie, and finale both of their appearances are based off villains in Batman(With Mr.Sinister being based off Black Mask and Killbane being based off Bane. Gallery Young Mr Sinister.jpg|Young Mr. Sinister. 126189308867234698.jpg|Mr. Sinister unmasked Mr Sinister with Jenny.png|Mr. Sinister captures Jenny. Jack and Mr Sinister with a captured Shaundi.jpg|Mr. Sinister with a captured Shaundi and Sentient Jack. Mr Sinister Close up.jpg|Mr. Sinister in Saints Row: The Third Mr Sinister and Sam.png|Mr. Sinister holding his daughter Sam at gunpoint. Mr Sinister death.jpg|Mr. Sinister dead 126189308867234661.jpg|Mr. Sinister falling to his death 126189308867234691.jpg|Mt. Sinister kidnipping a women from the streets Appearances *''The Sinister Three'' *''Third Street Girls'' *''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet'' *''Sinister and Company'' *''Sinister Origins'' Category:Original Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Ultor Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Zin Empire Category:The Sinister Three Category:Humans Category:Based on real life individuals Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in The Sinister Three Category:Characters in Third Street Girls Category:Antagonists Category:Pimps Category:Mafia Category:Deceased